mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miesha Tate vs. Holly Holm
The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight title with Holly Holm defending. The first round began. Crowd is into it. Feeling out process. 4:00. Holm side kicks the body. Crowd chanting Holly. 3:00. Holm hurts her with a left. Holm lands a left. Side kicks the body. 2:00. Holm lands a left and a side kick to the body. Tate lands a left. 1:00. Tate blocks a high kick. 30. 15. Holm side kicks the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Holm, very inactive round objectively speaking. R2 began. Tate gets a double ducking under a left, side control. Has a headlock. Crowd roaring. Holm closes half-guard. Tate lands a right elbow. 4:00. Tate lands a left, two nice right elbows. Lands a right. Thinking arm triangle possibly. Right elbow. 3:00. Two left elbows to the body. A right. Two right elbows. Left elbow. Isolating an arm. Two left elbows, a big one, crowd roars. Right elbow. 2:00. Big right elbow. A big one. Gets the back, one hook, both now, crowd roaring. Working towards a choke. Crowd is deafening. A right under. Tate gets the choke, it's in! Crowd roaring. Oh shit. 1:00. She loses it. Gets it in! It's in! OH FUCK! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! It's in. Holm defends it. 35. Tate may have it again, nope. Holm defending well. Tate gets it in. Holm defending. Oh shit. Crowd roaring consistently. Oh shit. 15. Crowd is going nuts. R2 ends, 10-8 Tate, Holm was saved by the bell, no doubt. R3 began. Crowd roaring. 4:00. Tate blocks a high kick. Holm lands a straight left. God damned streams are fucked.. Ugh. Just going with whatever I have, missed nearly two minutes of it.. Holm lands an oblique kick.. And a big jab. 1:00. Tate lands a counter left. 35. Holm stuffs a single. 15. Tate blocks a high kick. R3 ends, 10-9 probably Holly I guess, I don't know do I? Winkeljohn calls for the oblique kick more from Holly, says Tate doesn't like it. R4 began. Tate lands a jab, eats one. Holm lands an oblique kick. Holm side kicks the body. Holm sidekicks the body, stuffs a single, clinch. 4:00, Miesha knees the leg and lands a couple lefts. Tate knees the body a few times. Holm knees the leg. They break. Tate lands a right. 3:00. Holm lands a straight left. Sidekicks the leg. 2:00. Tate showing urgency, lands a left. Tate lands a right. Holm sprawls a double. Nice sprawl. Holm with right hammerfists. Breaks with a right elbow. 1:00. Holm lands a jab. And a left. 35. Front kicks the face, lands a right and a left, crowd roars. 15. Holm sidekicks the body, R4 ends, 10-9 Holm clearly. In the replay the front kick lands to the neck. R5 began and they shake hands. Tate lands a left. She's aggressive. Holm lands an oblique kick. Holm lansd a straight left but eats a body kick. Holm lands an oblique kick and sidekicks the body. 4:00. Holm stuffs a single easily. Holm lands a straight left. Holm sidekicks the body. Holm stuffs the double, clinch. Trading short knees. They break. 3:00. Tate lands a push kick. Holm lands a left and a right. Holm sidekicks the body. Tate gets a double, has the back. One hook. Holly struggling to stand. Tate gets the hook solid in, crowd roars, she has a choke in, one hook standing, it's tight. Holly dumps her oveer, both hooks, drags her down with it, Holly goes out, HOLY SHIT. Holly very emotional. 3:30 R5. Tate cries. Well fucking done. Classy interview. "She went out like a champion. I have so much respect for this woman." Too bad the stream's all weird. I'll have to rewatch the interview later. She's emotional. Hugs Caraway again.